


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Bad Boy Hwang Hyunjin, Bad Boy Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Multi, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Student Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Tattoo Artist Seo Changbin, Work In Progress, college student felix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 7





	Untitled

**10:30 AM**

_Crap,I am_ so _late._

Felix alarm that he'd set to wake him up had,for some reason,not gone off and now here he was running not to be late for dance class. _This is what I get for staying up all night to play video games on my phone._ He scolded himself internally. _I should just have Minho-hyung call me next time._ He thought. _Stupid Felix._


End file.
